Angry
by Skovko
Summary: When Dean and Indigo jump script, they are both warned against doing it again. When Dean does it again, both of them get punished even though Indigo didn't know he would do it. Dean is so angry about her being punished for his actions, and he takes that anger out on her in an unexpected way.


Everyone in the arena looked at the titantron as it aired a backstage segment between Dean and Indigo. She had been pissing him off lately, and now they were going head to head in a shouting contest.

"Swine!" She shouted.  
"Bitch!" He shouted.

She slapped him, and he turned his head to the side. The camera caught him swallowing, shaking his head a bit and touching his jaw, before he turned back to look at her. He slapped her back with just as much force. The entire arena gasped in shock, and then cheers broke out. Finally a man had been allowed to hit back, when it came to a woman.

"And cut!" Someone said. "You're in so much trouble."  
"Worth it," Dean grinned.  
"Where are they?" Stephanie yelled from down the hall. "You two! In my office now!"  
"Time to face the music," Indigo giggled lowly.

She walked first, and Dean followed behind. He could never get tired of looking at her ombre blue hair. It started on top in a dark blue, went through a couple of lighter shades, and ended with an ice blue. To him it looked magical. Almost like she was some sort of fairytale creature. And it went great with her ice blue eyes.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Stephanie stared at them inside her office.  
"Was it really that bad? I only slapped her," Dean said.  
"You can't hit a woman!" Stephanie hissed.  
"Come on, Stephanie. I can hit him, but he can't hit me? It's not fair," Indigo said.  
"I don't care what's fair. You'll do as you're told. Now go out for your match, and you better not jump script on that," Stephanie said.  
"What match?" Dean grumped. "I'm taking a stupid pin for no reason."  
"Don't make me cancel your storyline," Stephanie warned.

Dean and Indigo left the office and went to the gorilla position.

"Don't be mad," she rubbed his shoulder.  
"Not now," he rolled his shoulder to make her let go. "We have a match."  
"It's not my fault," she sighed.

Her music started, and she went down to the ring. Dean's music started shortly after. She licked her lips and waved him towards her as he walked down the ramp. She knew he hated this. He didn't hate her, that was clear with all the flirting, but he hated having to take a pin like this, and quite frankly, she hated it too. It wasn't a match. It was stupid.

"Ring the bell!" The referee shouted.

The bell rang, and they stared at each other.

"Come on, take the first shot," he pointed at his jaw. "Hit me right here."

Instead she ran towards him and jumped up on him. He caught her and stared at her surprised as she locked her legs around his waist. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. A scripted, closed mouths kiss. They couldn't scare the poor children with a real kiss, but how he wanted to kiss her for real right there. Just one time. Kiss the magical creature that he had been secretly wanting for so long.

He slowly went down on his knees, and she pressed him backwards, until he laid down with his shoulders on the map. They continued the kiss while the referee counted. The bell rang and she rolled away with a grin.

"Here is your winner: Indigo!" JoJo announced.  
"What the...?" Dean asked.

He sat up on his ass, watching as she stood up and blew him a kiss. The audience was booing. He would be booing too if he could. She moved towards the ropes while he got up on his feet. To hell with this company's stupid rules. He grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, kicked her in the stomach and gave her a dirty deeds. Boos instantly turned to cheers.

"That's what happens!" He shouted at her. "That's what happens, Indigo!"

He rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp. He wasn't even surprised to see Stephanie standing there with anger written all over her face. She didn't say anything until Indigo came out there too.

"I've had it with you two," she said.  
"Leave Indigo out of it. I didn't run it through her first," Dean said.  
"Like you didn't run the slap earlier through her either?" Stephanie shook her head. "How stupid do you think I am? You got a problem with this storyline, Ambrose, so let me make it very clear for you. It's cancelled! You can take a trip down to the middle card for a while, and Indigo can go back to work dark matches."  
"No, wait!" He tried. "Don't fucking punish her for what I did!"  
"It's done!" Stephanie said.

She spun around and walked away. Dean turned to the nearest table, and cleaned it of everything in a moment of anger. He shouted something no one could make out while kicking a trash can down the hall. He knew he should apologize. He had just fucked up Indigo's career because he was angry with a storyline. He turned around to say something, but she was gone.

"Fuck!" He shouted.  
"Dean, calm down," Seth said.  
"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down!" Dean shouted.

Indigo swallowed down a glass of whiskey in her hotel room later that night. She was angry too. Not at Dean. She understood his reason for giving her a dirty deeds, and damn it, if it hadn't felt good that he had crossed that line. It had given the fans hope that maybe men would be allowed to touch women in matches again. It probably wouldn't happen, but maybe if enough people took to social media and raised their voices in the matter, then the company would be forced to at least think about it.

Knocking on her door made her stop her thoughts. She wasn't dressed for company. She was in her sleeping clothes, a pair of dark blue shorts and a white tank top. She put the glass down on the table and walked over to open the door, surprised to find Dean out there.

"Dean?" She asked. "What are you...?"

He didn't let her finish the question. He crashed his lips down on hers, wrapped his arms around her, moved them both into the room, and kicked the door shut behind him. He hadn't had a plan when he chose to walk up there. He was still so damn angry. Seeing her in that little clothes made him act rather than think.

He ripped her tank top to pieces. He didn't care. He was angry, and he wanted her. A dangerous mix. Her shorts followed a second after, and he smirked when he saw she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He pushed her down on her knees on the floor, making her face the bed.

"Tell me you want me," he breathed in her ear.  
"I want you, Dean," she said.  
"Tell me you god damn want me!" He yelled.  
"I god damn want you, you asshole! Now fuck me or get out!" She yelled back.

With a hand solid planted on her neck, he bent her over the bed. He managed to free his dick from his jeans with his free hand. He couldn't bother to get undressed first. He wanted her now. He wanted to fuck away his anger. He pushed into her fast, surprised to find she was already dripping wet.

"Yeah, you want me," he smirked. "You're fucking dripping on the floor."

His thrusts came hard and fast. He never let go off her neck. She clawed at the bed, crying out for more. He kept going until he felt her shake in pleasure. Her voice drowned out his own as he came too. He let go of her neck and leaned down to place a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Don't be. That was awesome sex," she said.  
"Not for this," he chuckled. "For fucking with your career like that."  
"Don't be. It was totally worth it to have you end in my bed," she wiggled her ass a bit. "Or technically on my floor."  
"Technically the hotel's floor," he chuckled.

He finally pulled out of her and stood up. She turned around, so she leaned sideways into the bed while watching him. He pulled his t-shirt off and pointed at the bed.

"Get on the bed," he said. "I'm not leaving this room tonight, and you better be ready for what I have to give."

She smirked at him and climbed up on the bed. She lied down on her back and watched him. He finished undressing until he was just as naked as her.

"Huh, whiskey," he grabbed the bottle. "I could use a drink."

He crawled up between her legs and poured whiskey over her pussy.

"Dean!" She squealed.  
"I said I could use a drink," he said.  
"It's fucking cold," she giggled.  
"My tongue will warm you up again," he said.

He left a trail of kisses from her knee and down her thigh until he reached her whiskey soaked pussy. Her natural scent mixed with smell of the alcohol, and it turned him on even more. He started lapping it up, licking and sucking, holding on to her thighs tightly until he had her crying out again. He crawled up her body and demanded her lips in a heated kiss.

"All night, Indigo. I'm gonna wear you out completely," he said.  
"You should get angry more often," she sighed happily.

 **A/N:**  
 **I wrote this story three weeks ago. I had no idea WWE would start letting men touch women in the Rumble.**


End file.
